


We be all night, love

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Thorin knows how to surf, and he teaches bilbo, just a poor excuse to write thorin and bilbo fucking on a surfboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Bilbo and a surfboard, at the beach, in middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We be all night, love

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut and english is not my mother language.

''Bilbo, what are you doing?'' I called from the surfboard I was sitting on.  
  
''Isn't it obvious? I'm taking off my clothes!'' he yelled back.

It's been some time now that Bilbo had asked me to teach him how to surf. And I was more than happy to oblige. He was a fast learner and we soon went surfing together.  
  
But today he decided he wanted to try something different, tso we came to the beach at night so we could have some time alone and relax a little bit. Even after all the training we had together I still kept an eye on him, I didn't want him to get hurt.   
  
But now he was out the water and getting naked where anyone could see him.  
  
''Yes, I can see that, but why are you doing this?''  
  
''I just want to be free!'' He giggled ''I'm coming in again!''  
  
''No!'' I sighed ''Come on Bilbo, It's too cold!''  
  
''I don't care'' He smiled and started to make his way to me.  
  
''Hello'' He said leaning on my surfboard.  
  
''Hi'' I sighed again ''Wanna come up?''  
  
I didn't wait for his answer and just started to help him sit on the board with me. I expected him to sit face to face with me but I was surprised when he decided to turn his back to me. I saw him smirking as he started to lean against my chest.  
  
''Have you ever fucked on a surfboard?''  
  
''No''  
  
''Woud you like to?'' He smiled.  
  
''Yes'' I kissed his neck.  
  
I felt his naked bum rubbing against my crotch and I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth.  
  
''Shit, Bilbo, keep doing that''  
  
''Nuh huh, I would rather have you inside me''  
  
''Shit fuck yes''  
  
My hands were shaken and when I finally got my cock out I could hear Bilbo chuckling. I bit his shoulder a bit harder than I should.  
  
''What are you laughing at?''  
  
''Ouch, you brute!'' He hissed rubbing his shoulder but I could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
I rubbed my dick along his crack and I felt him stiffen.  
  
''Shh relax'' I whispered kissing his neck leading up his right cheek and finally his mouth.  
  
I positioned my cock at his entrance and started to push in. I felt him moan against my mouth so I took it as an incentive for me to keep going. I started to jerk him off but he slapped my hand away and I frowned.  
  
''I want to come from just your cock''  
  
I knew I wouldn't last long, he was so tight. I soon had my entire length deep inside him. I started to fuck him slowly. Then I increased my assault on him. He whined as I slid in and out of his tight and wet hole. All of a sudden I could feel it coming.  
  
''Boo I'm gonna come''  
  
''A-ah Thorin, me too!''  
  
I moaned loudly as I came inside him and I could see him spilling himself on the surfboard.  
  
I smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
''You little shit''

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: http://toreenbilbow.tumblr.com/


End file.
